


In No Particular Order

by crybb8



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybb8/pseuds/crybb8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eres Mara is a slave aboard The Finalizer who soon finds herself in the eyes of three men. Her overwhelming need to buy her freedom and escape her former life drives her to do what's best for her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About A Girl

The First Order utilized all manner of slaves. There were the maids, the kitchen staff, the cleaning staff, bus boys, the general laborers, and pleasure girls (and boys we’re not heteronormative here) as they were called. Sometimes, depending on the officer’s preference the maid would become the pleasurer. Each subcategory of slaves had their own hierarchy that you moved through depending on how well you did your job. The pleasure girls were by far treated the best for obvious reasons. Maids and busboys came in second while the kitchen, cleaning, and laborers were largely not dealt with. 

 

We were denoted by color and the cut of our clothing, all female maids wore a dark smoke grey top and black bottoms. There was option of pants or skirt. I chose the high waisted leggings, opting for modesty. The skirts were long and had slits in the front that hit about mid thigh. That was just our daily wear. Formal wear was unnecessarily sexy. Bus boys and the like wore all black. Our lovely pleasure girls got to wear whatever lingerie they wanted, so there's that.

 

I had recently made the move up from maid’s assistant to full blown maid. I was now ready to clean the rooms of the Finalizer elite all by myself. We were rotated bi-weekly unless someone requested that we specifically clean their quarters. It was the First Order’s way of reminding us that familiarity with our superiors was bad and we were just lowly slaves. I certainly didn’t mind that, most high ranking officers I had encountered had been grade A assholes.

 

I looked at my assignment sheet for the week and my heart sank.

**_ERES MARA #8461 ASSIGNED TO_ ** :

**GENERAL HUX**

**ROOM #** : L6-102

**SPECIAL REQUESTS** : FEED MILLICENT (FELINE) 2X DAILY

MAKE BREAKFAST AT 0630 AND LUNCH AT 1330

DUST AND LINT ROLL FURNITURE

 

I snorted at the the lint rolling part, how particular. General Hux probably had a favored lint roller too. I would bring one anyway just incase he didn’t. Another maid was reading over my shoulder and whistled, “Damn, General Hux on your first week by yourself? They must really want a reason to send you to reconditioning Eres.”

“Shut up Teckla,” I pushed the girl playfully.

“Good luck,” she laughed as she waved goodbye.

 

General Hux regarded me as he chewed. I waited for him to find something wrong with the breakfast I had made for him. It was eggs benedict by the way. He took another thoughtful bite.

“This is by far the best eggs benedict I have ever eaten.”   
“Thank you General,” I nodded.

“Did you feed Millicent?”

“Yes, General.”

“Sir is sufficient enough,” he waved me off.

 

I sighed with relief as I moved to the living room to tidy things up and play with the cat. There wasn’t much to tidy, he was neat. Almost compulsively so. Millicent was curled up on the back of Hux’s couch and gave me a little mew in hello. I scratched her behind the ears and inspected the room. He was into minimalism, all the furniture was dark wood and of the cubist variety. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

 

“So, I don’t require you to stay here all day. Just feed Millicent as you were directed, do the dishes, and make sure my lunch is prepared for me. Some days I will request that you bring it to me. Laundry day is Thursday as you know. The lint rollers are in the linen closet next to the duster. You are free of your duties after I have had lunch.”

 

Ok, so he did have a favorite lint roller…

 

He looked at me expectantly.

 

“Wonderful sir,” I replied.

“Good, I hope that you settle into the swing of things swiftly.”

He turned quickly on his heel and was out the door in a swish of black.

 

“Well Millicent, I guess it’s just you and me until lunch time.”

 

I had dusted and lint rolled everything at least three times over by the time it was to start preparing Hux’s lunch. I picked through his refrigerator and pantry trying to piece together a cohesive meal. Pasta would be too heavy and a salad would be too light. I settled on chicken sausage risotto with some greens thrown in and a piece of dark chocolate for something sweet afterwards.

 

I was just plating his meal when he walked in and seated himself at the counter across from the stove. Again he looked at me expectantly. This look lead me to believe that all men, despite how high ranking they were still wanted someone in their life to take care of them. That, or he was just really hungry.

 

“Chicken sausage risotto,” I stated as I set the plate down in front of him. “Oh and a piece of dark chocolate incase you want something sweet for later, sir.”

“Thank you,” he waved me off again not wanting me to watch him eat. I turned and began to package up the extra food so he would have leftovers.

 

General Hux cleared his throat, and I was certain he had found something wrong. Something to detest. Something to critique. I turned back around to look at him and was met with a suspicious look.

“Where did you learn to cook like this?”

“Well, sir, before I was sold to the First Order I was owned by a renowned chef. She taught me how to cook,” I shrugged.

 

Another suspicious look, “Usually when a slave learns such a skill as yours they are freed or buy their freedom. Why were you not freed?”

My heart sank a little.

“My owner died and her family had no interest in freeing me nor keeping me. So here I am sir.”

I got no response from the general so I began to put his leftovers in the refrigerator. He just watched me which made me feel like I was doing something wrong.

 

“You’re very pretty.”   
I tensed, “Thank you sir.”

He was almost accusatory now, “Why were you not trained as a pleasure giver then.”

I had to refrain from being disrespectful, “I was sir, but then I was relieved.”

“And why was that?”

“I bite, sir.”

I just blinked at him while his face looked equal parts embarrassed and intrigued.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
“Yes, sir.”

 

I laid in my tiny bed, barely a twin mattress and drummed my fingers idly against the metal bedframe.

“Hey,” Max poked his head into my equally tiny room.

“Hey,” I said softly.

He came in making sure to lock the door behind him, I rolled my eyes,  _ here we go _ .

“So I have an hour break… And you’re off for the rest of the day…”

“I really don’t feel like sucking your dick right now Max.”

“That’s ok! We can cuddle!”

 

I sighed through my nose and shifted over so he would have room. Max shimmed out of his busboy uniform and quickly crawled in next to me.

“If I feel your dick at all, you’re out,” I stated sternly.

“Yes ma’am,” he saluted me.

Max turned his hips away from me in an effort to keep his erection away from me. It was an awkward fit in that bed, but we made it work. My head rested on his shoulder as I draped my arm across his chest. He played with my fingers anxiously. I could tell he wanted to say something but he thought better of it.

 

“What,” I probed.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“You’re acting anxious, what’s wrong,” I pressed as I kissed his shoulder.

“Well Teckla told me you’re working for the General this week and he has this twisted thing for slave girls. Or so I’ve heard. And what if he tries something? What if he forces himself on you? I mean he could send you away if you reject him. I’ve just been thinking about this all day and I’m worried.”

“Max… The General strikes me as very controlled and very well mannered. I think the only thing he’s capable of forcing himself upon is inner rim planets. I mean that would be too animalistic. Don’t worry yourself.”

“You’ve spent one day in his quarters and you already have him summed up. Yeah, ok Eres.”

“Plus I am beneath him, I doubt he would dirty his reputation for a slave.”

“Well Cora-

“Oh here we go,” I interjected. “Cora is a maid turned pleasure girl and it’s all gone to her head.”

“Cora says he’s into some twisted shit, like bondage and anal.”

 

I snorted.   
“Bondage and anal are “twisted shit”?”

“No I mean like really degrading stuff, like spitting and slapping and calling you a “slut”. Oh don’t look at me that way Eres.”

“I’ve asked you to slap me before.”   
“Well that’s different,” Max was getting defensive now.

 

“If she’s saying that, there’s a whole slew of bureaucratic stuff they have to go through before they can even have sex. Like he has to list his wants and she has to sign off on what she’s ok with. If he ever deviates from the agreed upon list then he faces punishment and a fine. Also, they are both tested for STIs pre and post coitus. AND, they sign a confidentially agreement. Which again is punishable by other consequences if it is broken. So I am surprised that Cora hasn’t been sent to reconditioning yet.”

 

Max looked at me like I was crazy.

“That’s right you were going to be a  _ girl _ until you bit that petty officer’s dick.”

I rolled my eyes and rolled over, not wanting to talk about  _ that _ .

“Are you mad at me now?”

I laughed a little, “No, Max I’m not. I just don’t want to talk about the sex work stuff right now.”

He rolled over too and pressed himself against me. 

I noted the lack of boner pressing into my lower back.

 

_ Good boy _

 

He rested his chin on my shoulder, “Do you ever think about us getting serious? Like putting in a request for shared quarters and all that.”

“Sometimes.”

I could feel Max deflate a little.

“Max,” I turned to look at him. “I want to buy my freedom eventually, I want to get off this ship. We’re so young. That stuff scares me. I don’t even know how to articulate how I feel about that properly.”

He huffed and got up and started getting dressed, “Just forget it Eres. Forget I brought it up.”

“No! This is important to you, I want to talk about it.”

I followed after him, making sure to grab my clearance cards. I didn’t want to be written up for lack of identification.

 

“No, Eres, you’ll just use big words I hardly understand. I’ll feel stupid and then I’ll just feel worse.”

 

We were bickering in the service elevator now. We were going to the upper tier of the ship and my anxiety rose a little, but I still kept going with the argument.

“You’re so fucking smart Eres, it makes sense that you wouldn’t want to move in with me. I get it really I do. You can just let it go.”

“I was being honest with you and I upset you and I want to talk it out Max. Why can’t we talk about this. Why can’t you see this from my point of view?”

“Your point of view? What about me? It’s always about you Eres. Always.”

 

_ That little shit _ .

I looked at him incredulously as the doors slid open to the hall next to the command center.

“Excuse me? Don’t you dare turn this into one of your famous “Eres is self centered” spiels. Do you know how much sleep I’ve lost over you. How many times I’ve cried over you? And you want to say I’m self centered? How dare you!”

 

We, well me, I had piqued the interest of those around us.

“Be quiet,” he hissed.

“No!”

He jerked my arm harshly pulling me close to him, “Do you want me to get written-

 

“Is there a problem here,” Lieutenant Mitaka butted in, pushing himself between the two of us.

“No sir,” we stated in unison.

Mitaka gave Max a well practiced glare, “You have messages waiting for you that need to be run, do not be late.”

“Yes sir,” Max gave me a hurtful look as he stalked off.

 

I looked at the Lieutenant preparing to get the lecture of my life, but his features softened a little when he looked at me.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes sir, I’m fine.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No, just a lover’s spat. Nothing serious sir.”

“He was very rough with you. It was inappropriate.”

I felt myself blush a little. 

 

_ What the fuck am I doing right now… _

 

“I’m fine sir, I promise.”

He looked at my clearance cards.

“You’re not cleared to be in the upper tier of the ship, I’ll escort you back to your room.”

“I-I…

 

“Lieutenant Mitaka, is there a problem,” Hux boomed as he turned the corner. I shivered a little and felt like crying. When he was in General mode and not in his living space he was someone to be reckoned with.

“No sir, I was just helping this maid who was being accosted by one of your busboys.”

Hux’s attention turned to me, “Eres you do not have clearance to be up here yet.”

 

_ Oh thank you sir, I know that. Ass. _

 

“Well sir my, uh, boyfriend and I were in the middle of an argument and I let passion get the better of me and followed him up here. It will not happening again.” 

“You mentioned he was accosting her?” He looked to Mitaka who nodded. “Did he put his hands on you?”

 

“He just grabbed my arm, nothing serious sir.”

General Hux pulled my sleeve up and inspected the red welt left by Max’s hand and eyed me with an expression I couldn’t read.

“Lieutenant Mitaka, take her back to her room,” Hux stated as he turned on his heel and left.

 

“Come on,” Mitaka waved me into the elevator.

I felt fucking awkward, like what do you say to a lieutenant? He stared straight ahead unaware of me taking peeks at him from my peripheral vision. He was cute. Like really cute. He probably thought I was a loon. Arguing with my busboy boyfriend (ex-boyfriend?) on the upper tier of the Finalizer for all high ranking officers to see. This was embarrassing.

 

The elevator doors sliding open broke me from my train of thought. Mitaka politely extended his arm as if to say “Ladies first.” I went out and he followed me, I stopped and looked at him.

“Uh Lieutenant you don’t have to walk me to my door, I’m sure you’re very busy.”

“It’s no problem.”   
Was that a small smile or am I crazy? I narrowed my eyes a little but kept walking. I guided him through the common area and the communal kitchen, then down a dim hall to my door. Last door on the right.

 

“Well thank you sir,” I was trying to politely shoo him away.

“Please don’t make a habit of arguing with your boyfriend on the top tier of the ship,” it was said with a slight tone of flirtation.

“I’ll try sir,” I tried to laugh but was too nervous. 

 

_ High ranking officers are not your friends. They are your superiors. _

 

“If the boy puts his hands on you again please come to me immediately. Only a weak man raises his hand to a woman.”

I felt the heat rise in my face.   
“Yes sir.”

  
He was off, back the way I had taken him.


	2. Chapter 2

General Hux had requested me for another two weeks. I was very appreciative of not having to relearn a completely new routine with a completely new person. Hux and I had fallen into a routine. I cooked, fed him and Millicent, and lint rolled his furniture. I had waited for him to say something about the incident that had happened on the upper tier, but nothing. I forgot about it and carried on until he brought it up while appreciating the waffle and berry compote I had made him this morning.

 

“That boy, the one who put his hands on you. I sent him to reconditioning.”

I froze, “Excuse me, sir?” 

I asked like I hadn’t heard him, but I heard loud and clear.

He looked up from his coffee, “I sent him to reconditioning. I will not tolerate domestic violence on my ship.”

I didn’t say anything, truth be told I was freaking out because all Max did was grab me hard. It wasn’t like Max hit me or threw me around.

“And if he did it once he’ll do it again.”

“Yes sir,” I murmured as I topped off his coffee.

I thought about the last time I had seen Max, and it had been a few days after the “incident.” He seemed apologetic but cold and I had just let it be.

 

_ Why the fuck did Hux care anyway _ ?

 

I eyed him with respectful weariness or tried to. At this point, I could probably breathe wrong and be sent off to reconditioning.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he fished for something in his pocket. “Your clearance cards for the upper tier of the ship. I’ll need you to run errands for me today, to and from the command center.”

 

_ Well, this is unexpected _ .

 

“Sir, if I may speak somewhat candidly…”

“Go ahead,” he waved his hand.

“I cook your food and clean your home. There are people, who specifically have the job of running errands from the various command bases on this ship sir. I am just a maid.”

“Well, today you are a maid and an errand runner. Clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Also, Kylo Ren may engage you. Be respectful and be mindful of your thoughts.”

 

I looked at him blankly.

“He has telepathic abilities. So again be mindful of your thoughts.”

 

General Hux’s strides were long and I felt like I was running to keep up with him. He was in General mode now and being particularly icy today. I kept my mind and face as neutral as possible when we neared the command center. As much as I wanted to oogle the room I didn’t. Large open glass windows that peered out into open space, glittering keyboards, and data screens all called to be stared at. None of Hux’s subordinates even batted an eye my way and Kylo Ren was nowhere to be seen. I wanted to sigh in relief until Lieutenant Mitaka popped up.

“General Hux, I have the transcripts from the interrogation of the two resistance fighters.”

He barely even glanced my way, just a flash out of his peripheral vision in my direction. I wanted to melt.

 

_ Get it together Eres, crazy _ .

 

Mitaka handed Hux a small data chip and Hux passed it to me.

“Take this to my office and lock it in the top left drawer of my desk,” he stated as he handed me a small brass key.

“Yes, General.”

Mitaka and I shared another swift glance before I flitted out of the command center and down the hall.

 

General Hux’s office was richly decorated with plush carpets and a grand desk. I ran my hand over the wood of the desk with admiration. I had never seen something so beautiful and intricately carved before. I sat down in his great chair and procured the key and data chip out of my breast pocket. I locked it away as I had been told and then sat back drinking the room in. It was really nothing like his living space. In place of dark, espresso-toned wood and cream-colored fabrics were rich mahogany and warm deep reds. This room made me want to curl up and take a nap. This room also made me want to look through Hux’s things but I decided I would wait until a later date to do that.

 

I slipped through the servant’s passages that allowed us to travel quickly through the ship and not be an eyesore to the other occupants. It was another one of those things that was meant to separate us from everyone else. But it made my life so much easier and I didn’t have to worry about seeing Kylo Ren or anyone.

 

However, I did have to see Kylo Ren when I reentered the command center. I was ignored at first by the hooded figure but after chatting with General Hux for sometime he silently stared at me. I had slowly shifted myself between Hux and Mitaka in hopes of removing myself from Ren’s gaze, no luck. The unusual and quickly growing pressure at the base of my skull was alarming. I knew it was Ren and in an impulsive misstep of judgement I stared back thinking as loudly as I could.

 

_ Like what you see _ ?

 

His fists clenched and the pressure intensified. I didn’t look away, though. 

Lieutenant Mitaka was the first to notice our little stare off going on and nudged Hux who didn’t know what to do.

 

“Kylo Ren, I need your opinion on what we should do in the next strategy meeting with Captain Phasma,” Hux tried. Ren continued staring at me and I kept staring back like a fucking idiot. I didn’t know what else to do.

 

“Eres, return to my quarters.”

“Yes, sir,” I stated without looking at the General, I wasn’t being held in place I just didn’t want to back down.

“Right now, Eres.”

 

I turned away from Ren, nodded to Hux and Mitaka, and left as quickly as I could. The further I got from the command center the less I felt the unmistakable pressure of Kylo Ren in my head. I felt shaken and exhilarated all at once. I also felt crazy. Who the hell has a staring contest with Kylo Ren? 

 

I checked the time once I got back to Hux’s apartment and it was far too early to start lunch. So I laid on the floor of the living room and stared at the ceiling. Much time didn’t pass until there was a knock at the door, which was odd. Hux wouldn’t knock at his own door, my heart stopped for a second. What if it was Ren? The knock had been much too soft for it to be Ren.

 

“It’s unlocked,” I called from my spot on the floor. I stared at Millicent and her spot on the couch, she stared sleepily back at me. I rolled my head to the side to see who had come in, black boots faced me. Everyone wore black boots. I looked up to see Mitaka staring down at me. I really wanted him to kiss me right there on the floor, but my anxiety swelled instead.

“General Hux asked me to come check on you. He’s currently speaking with Kylo Ren.”

“I’m fine sir,” I stated as I looked back at the cat.

 

He was quiet for a moment and then opened his mouth. 

“You don’t have to be formal right now.”

“You’re my superior, not my friend,” I rolled my head back around to look at Mitaka’s boots.

“I’m just checking on you.”

“Hux didn’t send you,” I sat up to look at him now, “Hux wouldn’t have. I’m just a maid.”

“I assure you he did, you can ask him when he comes.”

 

The weird pressure began to grow in my head again as Kylo Ren neared Hux’s quarters. It was like a heavy ping pong ball rolling around in the bottom of my skull, circling closer and closer to the center of my mind. I laid back down preparing for the worst as another swell of anxiety washed over me.

 

Mitaka frowned now, “You look ashen, do you feel alright?” He crouched down beside me and gently held the back of his hand against my forehead.

“You feel feverish.”

 

_ Please just shut up and kiss me. _

“Kylo Ren is having a light read through my frontal lobe right now,” I hissed instead. The pressure lessened when I said that.

 

_ Asshole _

 

General Hux came through his door in a dramatic swish of black overcoat. He surveyed Mitaka and me with disinterest. 

“Mitaka, you are to take my place in the command center while I speak with Ms. Mara.”   
“Yes, Sir,” Mitaka saluted him and was gone.

 

“Am I in trouble,” I asked as Hux seated himself next to Millicent.

“I don’t see why you would be.” He was out of General mode now and being some semblance of nice.

“He was in my head, it was the strangest thing,” I stated now that the strange pressure in my head was gone.

“He does that though I didn’t expect him to be drawn to you.”

I let out a laugh, it was inappropriate but I found the backhanded statement a little funny.

“May I speak candidly?”

“Yes, Eres.”

 

“I feel a little odd, you’ve been an incredible employer, but I feel like you’ve extended too much kindness my way. I’m just a maid. Well I guess, I’m more than that since I cook for you. But, I don’t know how to articulate it sir. I feel out of place? I feel like I shouldn’t have even seen Kylo Ren or interacted with your Lieutenant. I want to be professional, but if I continue to be in these situations I can’t be professional and that could put me in reconditioning.”

 

Hux thought over what I had said, mulling it over in his head.

“Eres, in your three weeks with me you have proved to be a valuable asset to me. But I did misjudge how Ren would react to you, now I know better. I will not put you in that position again if I can avoid it. I promise you that.”

“You’re being too nice again,” I looked at him pointedly. “Sir, I guess I had expectations of you, for lack of a better term, to be an asshole to me. To completely ignore my presence entirely.”

 

He laughed earnestly, “Eres, there is a certain amount of trust I must have with my housekeeper. You are incredibly articulate, an amazing cook, and Millicent likes you. Though our class differences say I should treat you a particular way, I  _ am _ in close quarters with you. I would rather our relationship be easy. I do not need you to be anxious about my being your superior.”

 

I sighed with a little relief, “Thank you, sir. I am flattered that you think so highly of me.”

 

He gave me a small nod but didn’t move his gaze from me. He studied me from his position on the couch, myself still on the floor. He looked at me, not in a perverse way, just drinking me in. It was odd so I went back to staring at the ceiling.

 

“I think I’ll give you the next few days off. Relax a little Eres.”

“Thank you, sir.”

 

I got up and smoothed out my clothes.

“Do you want me to do anything before I leave? Cook anything?”

“No, I have plenty of that spinach quiche and the paella you made the other day. I’ll survive.”


	3. Insignificant

General Hux had given me four days off and I was at a loss at what to do with myself. I laid in bed and read. I laid in bed and masturbated. I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. I trimmed my hair and nails. I did everything I had been putting off since I had begun working for the General. I wanted to go to him and beg to come back to work I was so bored. Since Max had been sent to reconditioning everyone I had been acquainted with had pretty much started avoiding me. Teckla no longer said hello to me when she saw me and people I had considered my friends kept a healthy distance from me. I didn’t blame them, but I felt isolated and sad without anything to keep me busy.

 

“Oh merciful death take me now,” I whispered to my ceiling. I could do laundry again, I mean I had already done laundry. I got up and pulled on a pair of pants then wrapped my signature black scarf around myself. I clipped my clearance cards onto my belt loop and slipped out of my room with no particular direction in mind.

 

I wandered through the servants’ passages until I was near the cafeteria. I looked around for anyone that would care that I was up there, just stormtroopers and a few other officers. I passed the cafeteria and decided I’d go up towards one of the viewing decks that was less visited.

 

With the expanse of space before me, I pressed myself against the thick glass so I could look out. I felt tiny in the expansive room and pulled my knees up to my chest. I watched for awhile as stars twinkled far off and a few TIE fighters came and went. I sighed as I pressed my face against the cold glass and closed my eyes.

 

“Do you come here often? Excuse me if I sound a little cheesy.”

I turned to see Lieutenant Mitaka behind me.

“Not anymore,” I gave him a small smile.

“Can I join you?”

I looked at him like he was crazy, “Uh, yes… sir.”

“You don’t have to call me sir right now.”

“Oh, ok.”

 

He sat next to me, close enough to touch me, but not close enough to cause me any discomfort. I still felt like I had to straighten my spine and not utter cuss words.

“Can I be honest with you,” he fidgeted with his cufflink.

Again I looked at him like he was crazy, he noticed and looked embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, I’m just confused,” I tried to apologize.

“I can’t stop thinking about you. Since the day I first saw you with that boy, you’ve just been in my head.”

 

My heart fluttered a little.

“Oh lieutenant, no. Please, there are more important things for you to think about. I’m not one of them. I’m flattered, really. But I’m just a maid.”

“You keep saying that,” he laughed.

“It’s true, you’re a lieutenant, and you’re cute. I’m sure there are scores of women throwing themselves at you.”   
“You think I’m cute?”

 

I don’t know if he could see me blushing in the dim light, but I was.

“Well, yes.”

“I’m not Hux you don’t have to speak so properly.”

“...yeah.”

 

I wanted to be hysterical, but I reigned myself in and sat silently not looking at him. He shifted closer to me.

“Look at me.”

I did and my heart shot up into my throat.

“Why are you so against me thinking about you?”

 

“Whatever you’re thinking about wouldn’t work out,” I murmured darkly looking away from his dark eyes and back to the window in front of us.

“Do you know that from personal experience,” he teased not allowing me to dampen his spirit.

“No, I don’t,” I rolled my eyes. “I just feel like sneaking around with the Lieutenant of the First Order isn’t wise.”

“Why would you get in trouble for seeing me,” he was puzzled.

“I am sure someone would find a problem with you seeing me.”

 

He rolled his eyes and then gave me a sweet smile as he softly took my hand.

“Let me woo you, or whatever General Hux would call it.”

“Woo,” I gave him a look and laughed a little. “You can woo me… but I’m not hopping into bed with you.”

“Oh, no! That wasn’t my intention at all,” he laughed nervously.

“I hope not,” I teased as I nudged him playfully. He relaxed a little after that we sat comfortably for a while. He still had hold of my hand and I had to hide my smile. This was really cheesy to me and a little cliche, but I’ll live.

 

“Will you come see me later,” he asked softly.

My heart fluttered again, “If you want.”

“I do, we can have dinner, and talk. I’m not much of a cook, but I’ll try,” he gave another nervous laugh.

“I’d like that,” I gave him a soft smile.

“Meet me at 8:30 ok? I live on the floor under Hux’s, it’s the second door to the left once you get off the elevator,” he pecked my cheek quickly and was gone.

 

I sat quietly for a moment as I touched the place on my cheek he had kissed.

 

“That was sweet, truly,” the distorted voice belonging to Kylo Ren broke me from my haze. I looked to the dark corner the voice had come from but didn’t respond. The dim light barely caught the sheen of his helmet. It was enough to give him away if I had known he was there but had successfully gone unnoticed.

 

The weird pressure I had felt when Ren had initially stomped through my head wasn’t present. So as long as I wasn’t projecting he wasn’t reading my thoughts. I shivered a little suddenly feeling very cold and small.

 

In a blink of an eye, I was dragged into the dark and his gloved hand was around my throat. 

Had I thought something offensive? Probably.

 

“You are so insignificant.”

“I am aware,” he squeezed and I swallowed thickly.

“Yet, you are Hux’s prized little maid. He would be devastated to know about you and the Lieutenant. To think in such a short amount of time a slave has caught the eye of both the Lieutenant and General of the First Order.”   
“Apparently you too.”

I couldn’t help myself and his grip tightened around my throat. I pried at his hand, but it was in vain.

“So insignificant.”

“Then why are you here,” I gasped out as his hand clamped down around my throat.

 

He pulled me close, the face of the helmet almost touching mine.

“You were dangled in front of me. Hux knew exactly what he was doing when he allowed you up in the command center. I am simply letting him know that his message has been received.”

Kylo Ren dropped me and I crumpled to the floor holding the sore flesh of my neck.

“See to it that your General sees the bruises on your neck.”

 

I stared after his dark figure in shock.

“What the fuck,” I whispered to myself.

I didn’t know what to do, did I go to Mitaka like this? Or did I got to General Hux? Mitaka did not have the same relationship with Ren as Hux did. So maybe Mitaka was better. I rewrapped my scarf around myself again and ran quickly hoping not to run into Kylo Ren again towards the elevator.

 

I didn’t want to cry, I was too shocked and confused to cry. I mashed the up button for the elevator repeatedly having no patience. Mitaka would take pity on me and probably be sweet. I wasn’t sure what Hux would do. I was still debating on who to go to as I got onto the elevator. 

 

_ Hux or Mitaka, Hux or Mitaka… Mitaka _ .

 

I was running again out of the elevator and to the second door on the left. I paused unsure if I should knock on the door or what I should do. I could still feel Kylo Ren’s hand around my throat and the word “insignificant” rolling through my brain. I gave one quick knock and didn’t have to wait long.

 

Mitaka looked shocked to see me so soon. He was out of his uniform now and just in a simple gray shirt and black pants.

“Eres, what’s wrong.”

I collapsed into his chest and let the tears flow.

“Ren,” I sobbed. “He was in the viewing deck with us.”

Mitaka guided me to his couch and fetched me a glass of water.

“Breathe,” he instructed. I took a shaky breath and a sip of water. I was now suddenly very aware of my outburst and cursed myself for crying.

“He choked me,” I whispered as I pulled my scarf away from my neck. Mitaka frowned as he brushed his fingers over the red marks around my throat.

 

“You know you need to speak to Hux about this.”

“Please don’t make me face him right now. I’m covered in my own snot and I’m blotchy from crying. Please hold me,” I whispered the last part. I really did want to be held. Mitaka held me softly like I was a delicate and scared little bird. I sat there and found some relief in the steady sound of his heartbeat. I started crying again because I felt ridiculous. This whole situation could have been avoided if I had never left my bedroom.

 

“Drink,” Mitaka instructed again and I sipped from the glass I had been clutching.

“Are you hungry,” he asked looking down at me. I shook my head no and curled back into his chest.

“I’m sorry for coming to you like this.”

He let out a low laugh, “Why are you apologizing? I must have seemed like the safest option, plus I really don’t mind.”

It made me feel a little better to hear the laugh in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watch South Park while I write these things and sometimes I imagine Kylo Ren as Cartman.


End file.
